Linked by Fate
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Bankotsu and Kagome are placed under a spell which binds them together, leaving them stuck with one another. Hopefully they can get over their differences in time...Who says there's no such thing as fate? Bankotsu/Kagome - M for language and violence
1. Binded

**Summary: **Okay, so basically Bankotsu and Kagome are reluctantly binded together by some mystical chain and the way of breaking it is unknown. The chain has special rules and conditions (explained in story) and abiding by them is crucial. Two very seemingly different people stuck together...Is this fate?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha (c) to Rumiko Takahashi. Gotta love her brilliance.

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 1: Binded

"Take it off or I'll break your neck old woman!" bellowed a rather handsome young gentleman. He was the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu his name.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," replied a raggedy, withered voice.

"And just why the Hell not?" retorted the mercenary coldly.

"Once my spell is cast, there's no breaking it. _Especially_ a binding spell. However, you _can _break it, just not I nor anyone else." said the old woman, taking slight amusement at the sight before her.

Bankotsu stood with his feet about a foot apart and his fists balled up. His left hand was gripped around the hilt of his Banryuu. A sour look wrapped his face and the glare in his eyes was simply deathly. On his right wrist hung a chain, almost in resemblance to hand cuffs. It wasn't the chain that bothered him so much, but rather what was attached to the other end of it. There she stood, almost clueless on what had transpired. Kagome looked down at her left wrist and could feel the cold metal that clenched onto it. She looked back up the to old woman with an attitude bitterly written on her nose as she scrunched it up slightly. "Listen! Just take the chain off, _please_!" she begged, yanking at it with everything she had.

They were in a dreary cave. Though not morning, dew droplets could be heard, falling and making a blooping sound against the cold, rock ground. The walls were tightly packed in and only a handful of people could have possibly fit in the ancient-themed cave.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the hag sounded off again.

"Fine! I'll just kill this wench," Bankotsu murmured and yanked at the chain with a jerk, trying to stop Kagome from continuously pulling at the chain. It was quite annoying.

"There _are _some rules, young ones."

"Rules?" replied Kagome and Bankotsu in unison. Although, Kagome's tone was soft from curiosity, Bankotsu's cold from annoyance.

"Yes. Listen up, and listen up good because I'll only be sayin' 'em once!" the old sorceress raised her voice. "These are the rules and conditions of that chain ye be binded to:

One: Killing the person on the other end of the chain will end your life consequently.  
Two: There are currently **five **chain links between each cuff. With each passing day, a link will fade and the cuffs will become closer. Not to fear, your time doesn't start until tomorrow's Sunrise.  
Three: If, by the fith day ye have not gotten rid of the chain, the both of ye will perish into the depths of Hell.  
Four: The chain is not visible by any other living creature.  
Five: Telling others of the binding spell will result in all of the links fading. And once the links have faded, only one thing will come of it; death."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, not impressed one bit at this wench's game. How dare she toy with someone of his power. "And so how do you supposed we get this burden lifted?" he inquired smartly, not caring the level of sass he showed. In fact, he would've killed the old bitch right there and then had it not been that she was a spirit.

Alas, his question was too late. It just hung there in the open, being as the lady had faded away.

"Let's go," Bankotsu growled, walking out of the cave, Kagome being dragged along.

"Where are we going?" the young miko asked. As she was pulled out of the cave, she stared up and saw night was already upon them. She had no clue where they were, or where they would go. The past day's occurrences seemed to be erased from her memory, or so she thought.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we're getting this damned thing off. But for now, we'll rest." he grumbled. This was NOT making his day one bit. Being tied to an annoying little girl didn't exactly strike his fancy. Stabbing his Banryuu threw her right now didn't seem like such a bad idea, but then the realization of his life being at stake walked his mind and his annoyance subsided...Just a little.

Kagome nodded, not wanting to upset him. The last thing she needed was to aggravate some stranger, although good looking, who appeared to be strong and a no-nonsense kind of guy.

* * *

The two had found a nice little tree to rest under. Its branches outstretched further than one could see. The bark was peeling off, but at the base of the trunk, the roots formed a nice spot for Bankotsu and Kagome to sit in between. 

Bankotsu sat back against the tree, his head cocked up and his eyelids shut. His left arm rested on his left knee which was halfway drawn-up. His right arm limply lay on the ground, the freezing metal of the chain starting to annoy the Hell out of him.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Kagome asked politely, trying to make friends. It was hard to take in the current situation. Her mind was cluttered. Part of it being the chain...And part of it being Inuyasha. He had earlier that morning proclaimed his love to Kikyo in front of Kagome. It wasn't more like making an announcement...But more like an accident. Kagome knew all along, but hearing those words made her heart cringe inside. She had walked off to clear her mind before being snagged by something. The next thing she knew...She woke up next to the mercenary, Bankotsu who was chained to her left arm.

"Bankotsu, now shut it."

"You don't have to be so rude, you know," Kagome snarled. Okay, so maybe she wasn't afraid to give him some lip, but damn it people needed to learn some manners.

Bankotsu wrinkled his eyebrows and opened his eyes, looking down and over to Kagome. "Listen, girl, I don't care to know you. In fact, I would kill you right now if it weren't for that stupid rule." he hissed back.

_One: Killing the person on the other end of the chain will end your life consequently._

Kagome sighed. "We better learn to get along if we ever want to get this chain off." she mused, staring at him with no fear. He couldn't touch her, and that's all she needed to know.

"Listen wench, you may think that just because I can't kill you, I won't harm you. That is _not _the case. I will do to you whatever I damn well please. And that includes my 'special' needs," he lusted, moving his eyebrows up and down at her.

Kagome's face filled with rage and she took her right hand and swung it at him. However, she was too slow as she often was.

Bankotsu simply raised his left hand and grabbed her forceful wrist. His fingers wrapped around her thin bones all they way and he only seemed to tighten his grip. "Oh, you got spunk, do ya? Just my style," his infamous smirk showing. Ah yes, that smirk. It was simply stunning in a way which words cannot describe.

Kagome frowned and pulled back, trying to break free of his grip.

Bankotsu's grin still remained and he let go of her small wrist, leaning his back back against the tree once more. "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"It's Kagome, and I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen," she pouted.

Bankotsu let out a small scoff mixed in with a brief laugh. "You better get to sleep, we're leaving as soon as the Sun rises." he said and cleared his throat, folding his arms. When he crossed his arms, it yanked the chain and Kagome's arm was nearly jerked out of socket. However, Bankotsu didn't seem to care.

Kagome rubbed her shoulder and stared at him, only to see he had closed his eyes and drifted off to a slumber. She then scooted over so her arm wasn't outstretched from her body and leaned against him with a sarcastic sigh. 'Great. What'd I get myself into now?' she groaned in her mind.

In a few hours, the Sun would rise, thus starting Day 1 of their five-day Hell; figuring out how to break the binding spell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I hope everyone likes my plot idea. I'm going to see what reviews are like and if they're positive, I'll continue -Ami 


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: **Ami owns not Inuyasha, but all the Inuyasha posters and movies and key chai--You get my point ;D

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 2: Day 1

"Will you just hurry up! We've got 5 days to get this damn thing off and I'm not wasting it for you to stop and use the bathroom."

"I can't really go while your watching me you pervert!" Kagome yelled back at the mercenary.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me go stand over there by that tree," Bankotsu smarted and stepped forward, but stopped shortly after the first step. "Oh, that's right. WE'RE BINDED TOGETHER!" he yelled angrily. "Now either go or don't!"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed at his smart-allecs. "Well at least close your eyes and turn the other way!"

Bankotsu grumbled and whipped around, closing his eyes while muttering some _very _unholy words. Some that even Kagome herself had never heard of.

The Sun had risen, thus beginning Day 1 and they were _not _off to a very good start.

Kagome walked along side of Bankotsu, as she really had no other option. She stared forward and into the horizon as she let her mind drift away in the thoughts of her beloved Inuyasha. Yes, she loved him. Very much so, but she had now lost all and any hopes of her love for him coming in touch with _any _sense of reality as Inuyasha's words hit her like a dagger.

_"You ran off...To see her again, didn't you?" Kagome asked sadly as she stared at the ground. She found it almost impossible to look into his eyes, in fear of seeing the truth written in them. But, deep down, she knew he did. And she knew it would continue to happen._

_"Yeah," Inuyasha replied with a sorrowed tone._

_Kagome's halfway shut eyelids slid open wider as she had not expected such a forward answer._

_"I see." Kagome said with mixed emotions. She turned, not knowing where she'd walk off to. But she'd find somewhere like she always did. She just needed to clear her mind. Without her even realizing, she felt sorry for herself often when Kikyo was brought up in conversation. But could she really help it?_

_"Wait, it's not what you think! I love her!" Inuyasha said and extended his arm, trying to stop her from walking away, but soon retracted it once he took in his own words._

_Kagome's body froze and she soon became a living statue as those tragic words rang through her head, trying to pluck every string of sanity and happiness she held dear._

Bankotsu was also staring forward, but caught sight of the young girl lost in thought and looking like someone had just killed her dog. "What's up with you?" he asked in a non caring tone.

Kagome snapped back and looked over to him. "Oh, nothing," she said and smiled. Boy was she good at hiding things.

"Hm, whatever," Bankotsu replied and looked straight again. Kagome soon did the same and looked as she did a moment ago. Bankotsu found himself glancing in the corner of his eye at her. Why was she looking so depressed? Was it this chain? "We're going to see a brother of mine, Renkotsu. He can spit fire from his mouth and that may be enough to break the chain." Bankotsu explained, looking at the Sun once more.

Kagome nodded, "Sure, okay."

* * *

"Hey Big Brother," Renkotsu greeted as he approached Bankotsu. He eyed Kagome oddly. "What's with the wench?" he asked in curiosity. She was of great beauty, but she didn't quite strike him as Bankotsu's type. He usually went for the more cheaper-looking geisha. And by the looks of her clothes...He wasn't even sure if she was human. 

The first thing Kagome noticed about Renkotsu was the first thing she noticed about Bankotsu yesterday. He had a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"She's just some girl,"

"Oh? Well maybe when you're done with her, you'll drop her off to me, eh?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at his comment and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bankotsu.

"Sorry, she's off limits." Bankotsu said, twisting his pinky finger back and forth in his left ear.

"Oh, of course. Ahem. So, what brings you all this way?" Renkotsu asked as the group started to walk down a narrow pathway outside of the forest.

"I need you to spit some fire right in between...Here," Bankotsu said and pointed at the chain.

Renkotsu looked at where his older "brother" pointed. They weren't actually brothers, but the members of the Band of Seven were all considered to be as close as family, thus referring to one another as a sibling; Bankotsu always the Big Brother being he was the leader. "Why? There's nothing there," he added, bending down and looking between Bankotsu's and Kagome's hands.

"Since when do you question me? Just do it!" Bankotsu ordered, getting irate from Renkotsu's suspicions.

Renkotsu's head bobbed back slightly at his elder brother's harsh tone. He shrugged with a sighing, "Okay," and took a sip from his gourd. His cheeks swelled with the liquid and he spat a small amount of fire between the two's wrists.

Kagome winced as she felt the fire slightly touch her skin, then felt it fade and saw Renkotsu stand up straight.

"So um, am I done here?" Renkotsu asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later." Bankotsu said tiredly as he stared down at the chain, noticing it was still there.

* * *

Bankotsu and Kagome had been walking for hours now. They had stopped at many villages and had countless people try and break the mystic chain. Many of the villages rudely turned them down, as they thought the two might be up to something. It was a little awkward hearing:  
"So, we just need you to swing between our arms AS IF there was a chain there. Yes, I know there isn't, but just pretend or I'll cut that head of yours off"  
Bankotsu didn't exactly have a way with being polite. Alas, nothing worked. Even the villages that didn't turn them down couldn't do anything. 

"I don't think others can help us. Remember what the old lady said? She said that no one could break it but us," Kagome said, breaking the long silence that had passed between the traveling two.

"Well, I could try my Banryuu," Bankotsu mused and lifted his halberd off his shoulder, pausing his walk. He held it up in the air, trying to get a good aim for the chain. It was at such an odd angle, the chances of it not striking one of their arms was slim.

My gods that thing was huge! 'He doesn't actually intend to just randomly swing that thing down, does he?!' Kagome thought frantically. "No, stop!"

"I'm only messin'," Bankotsu said with a smirk and rested his halberd on his left shoulder again.

The Sun was starting to set and the two still hadn't lost hope. They still had days to figure everything out, and that'd be enough, right?

Kagome's eyelids became droopy and she let a large yawn in and out, closing her eyes in the process. When she opened them, she saw someone she wasn't quite ready to face yet.

"K-Kagome," the voice called out. There stood Inuyasha, wrapped in his usual Robe of the Fire Rat. "I've been looking all over for you! Why'd you run off like that! I mean, how--Who's _that_?" Inuyasha asked, adverting his gaze to Bankotsu.

Kagome had to think quick. It looked odd for the two of them to be so close, and how could she tell Inuyasha she had to stay with Bankotsu without revealing the truth about the mystic chain. Light bulb. An idea popped in her head and she ran with it. She quickly grabbed Bankotsu's hand and leaned against his arm, madly blushing in the process. "Oh, this is Bankotsu," she said uneasily. She then whispered to Bankotsu, "Just go with it, _please_,"

Bankotsu looked down at her strangely, but then realized what she was doing. Oh, she owed him big time now. He intertwined fingers with Kagome and smirked to Inuyasha. It was strange, he felt as if this should be some big charade, some big act, pretending to be with Kagome. But...It didn't feel that way. It felt as if that's how things should be. But of course, he was oblivious to the feeling, and shook it off.

Inuyasha looked down at their interlocking hands and then to Bankotsu, his face filled with shock, but soon turned to anger. "Get off of her! I don't know who you think you are but you better let go of her before I cut that arm of yours o--"

"Inuyasha, that's enough! He isn't _forcing_ me to be here. I...I chose to be here." Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha looked confused. He had no clue what she was going on about. "C-Come on, we need to go," Inuyasha said and walked over. He took her free hand and tugged at it, walking away while holding it.

Bankotsu was yanked as Inuyasha pulled Kagome, but he just yanked back.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face him. "Let go of her!" he barked.

"Why don't you," Bankotsu continued to grin as they both pulled back and forth.

Kagome couldn't handle it. Back and forth. Back and forth. She closed her eyes as she kept being yanked back and forth.

Inuyasha wouldn't let go, because that would be admitting defeat. And admitting defeat was NOT an option when it came to Inuyasha. Especially not with _his _Kagome. Sure, he bounced back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome, but that didn't mean he stopped caring for either one. Inuyasha withdrew his Tetsusaiga with his free hand. "I'll give you one more warning, let go or I'll run you down with my blade."

"Same to you, dog boy," Bankotsu replied, pointing Banryuu straight at him.

The two stared each other down, as if fighting with their eyes. Both of them realized the seriousness in the opposite's face, and both of them didn't seem to care. There was about to be a showdown, and Kagome was in the middle of it.

"Come on, afraid?" Bankotsu jeered, his smirk not subsiding, nor was his ego.

"Heh, not a chance." Inuyasha commented, he also carrying a smirk. The two's arrogance and words seemed to be evenly matched, and now it was time to see if their blades were, too.

Bankotsu ran around Kagome so now the three were basically in a circle. He slashed his Banryuu toward Inuyasha, only realizing Inuyasha fended it off with Tetsusaiga. The two continuously swung their swords against each other's, not really accomplishing anything.

Kagome could feel both of her shoulders starting to grow with pain and she feared if this continued any further, she'd dislocate something. "ENOUGH!" she yelled, her arms now both outstretched as the two men jumped back a hair from her scream.

"See what you did! You're hurting her, now let go!" Inuyasha yelled, sheathing his Tetsusaiga none-the-less in fear of Kagome sitting him. And that was something he did not want to happen.

"We're together, don't you get it dog boy!" Bankotsu yelled angrily, and he refrained from allowing his fatigue to show on his face. He sure loved a good battle, but not when he was tied down to someone he had to be careful around. One wrong swing, and she'd be dead...And so would he.

Inuyasha's body stilled and he looked like a trembling block of concrete. He looked over to Kagome to verify if it was true.

Kagome stared at him. She wanted to return to him and the others so badly, but she couldn't risk it with the chain. "Inuyasha, it's not what you think...I mean, I can't _tell _you what's going on or else both of us will die...I wish I could, Inu--"

"Save it," Inuyasha said with a frown, immediate betrayal-like feelings running through his body. His eyes trembled and he took a step backward. His mind only seemed to flood with thoughts and he couldn't decipher any of them. Each one, chasing after another, he needed time to think, damn it! "You better not hurt her," he growled lowly at Bankotsu and turned around slowly.

"Five Days," Kagome quickly said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Inuyasha inquired, turning back around to look at her. He had dropped her hand by now, but was still within close range of her.

"Come find me in five days, Inuyasha...Please," Kagome said. Her eyes seemed to be speaking more than her mouth.

Inuyasha nodded, knowing that something was up, but didn't know why she couldn't just bluntly say it. "Five days," he said and with that, ran off.

* * *

Bankotsu came upon and abandoned hut, with no village seeming to be near. "We'll rest here." 

Kagome nodded as they entered the abandoned, shabby place. The wooden planks were peeling off and cracks were in the walls everywhere, but it was better than being out in the open. She sat down next to Bankotsu, who was leaned on the back wall.

"Thanks, you know, for going along with it," Kagome said softly, staring over at him. Her shoulder was brushed up against his.

"Don't sweat it, you'll be repaying me soon."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"You'll see soon enough." he said tiredly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Kagome moved her left arm around, it being uncomfortable in the position the chain had it in.

Bankotsu smirked and opened his eyes, looking to the right at her. He looped his arm around the front of her and hugged her to him, making it more comfortable.

Kagome's left arm was moved to the right, across her stomach and she blushed as he had his arm around her. She sighed mentally and forced an awkward smile on, leaning her head onto his shoulder. The only thing she could do was imagine Inuyasha in Bankotsu's place. That seemed to make it all better.

Bankotsu didn't know what she was blushing about. 'All I did was put my arm around her, it's not like I grabbed her...Enormous...And full,' he thought to himself and found himself gawking at Kagome's bust.

Kagome had fallen asleep at this point, an angelic look left on her peaceful face.

Bankotsu shook his head and snapped out of it, then closed his eyes and tried to do the same.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, I've had to edit it so many times, but here is chapter two! I made it a bit longer than chapter one, so I don't really know what you guys like length-wise. Shorter, same size as this one, or even longer? Thanks for the feedback everyone :D -Ami 


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Inuyasha is the day our world is at peace with one another. It's gonna be a while x.x

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 3: Day 2

The Sun had long arisen above the ground by now, and the two were still asleep. Day 2 had begun and they were still sleeping. Nice.

Kagome lay leaned on Bankotsu still with his arm around her. She dreamlessly slept until the Sun pierced through a crack in the wall and shot her right in the eye. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly squinted them from the bright rays. She looked over to her left, catching sight of the resting Bankotsu that she lay against. She blushed slightly and sat straight up, unhooking his arm from around her. But then something caught her attention. She seemed even closer to him now. She looked down hesitantly at the mystical chain and counted the links. Four left. "Bankotsu! Bankotsu look!" she yelled in a whisper, shaking him by the shoulder.

Bankotsu started to stir with a frustrated face that he was being awaken. "What is it?" he asked with huge annoyance clearly written in his tone.

"The chain! It's shorter!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at this and lifted his right hand, noticing the shortness. "Damn, seems like the old hag wasn't lying," he huffed, standing up and pulling Kagome up with him in the process. "Let's go, we're going to see another brother of mine."

"Oh? What can he do?"

"His name is Mukotsu and he specializes in poison. I'm hoping he can make something to burn this wretched thing off."

* * *

((Suppose you're wondering why the Band of Seven is so scattered, right? Well, in a hunt for the jewel shards, they've each divided up the territory of Japan and planned on meeting again soon.))

"Hey! Mukotsu!" Bankotsu shouted as he spotted the back of a short man, unmistakably Mukotsu.

Mukotsu turned around and stared into the distance for a moment, trying to see who was calling him. He then spotted Bankotsu alongside a remarkably beautiful woman. Mukotsu's face was covered with a cloth and the only visible part was his eyes. He says the ugliness of his face is the reason why all women hate him, and he's had a habit of capturing and paralyzing women so they were forced to be by him. "Hello Big Brother," he greeted and walked to where the two stood.

Bankotsu was aware of his comrade's insecurities and how he chose to deal with them, however he hadn't seemed to care until now. "I need a favor,"

"As do I, Big Brother,"

"Hm?" Bankotsu asked.

"That girl--"

"No." he simply butted in and then continued speaking. "I need you to create a poison of some sort that can burn through anything,"

Mukotsu stared at him deviously. "Oh, planning on torturing someone, ay?" he inquired sinisterly. "I'll get to work," he added and then soon after took out all of his elements for various amounts of poison. He sat on the ground and started to mix them together.

Bankotsu and Kagome, too, sat on the ground and stared at Mukotsu as he went to work. Bankotsu then laid back, but at the position, Kagome's arm wasn't pulled too far from her body.

Mukotsu's glanced up at Kagome, his eyes filled with lust. He did if often; he'd continue mixing and then look up to eye her, then continue mixing again.

Kagome cringed at the looks he gave her and scooted as close as she could to Bankotsu without actually sitting on him. That guy was creepy.

"Mukotsu, stop it before I rip your eyes out. You won't have much of a way to shoot glares at her then, will you?" Bankotsu asked, his eyes were closed but he seemed to know everything that was going on.

Mukotu's shoulders tightened and he nodded uneasily. "I'm done, Big Brother,"

Bankotsu sat up with a smirk and took the small container which held the acidic poison. "Hm, if it can burn through anything, why hasn't it burned through this?"

Mukotsu chuckled and replied, "I stole it from a Monk. It's a spiritual gourd capable of holding any substance."

"Alright thanks, keep searching for the jewel shards and follow the schedule as planned." Bankotsu ordered and turned around to walk off.

Kagome, too, turned around but felt something squeeze her bottom and quickly jumped next to Bankotsu.

* * *

"Alright, let's try it and hope it works," Bankotsu said as they had took seat under a normal-size tree deep within the heart of the woods. He pulled the cap that plugged the gourd's mouth out and pulled his wrist toward him (Kagome doing the same) so the chain's length was at its fullest. He slowly poured it on the chain with his free hand. It went straight through it, as if it weren't even there.

Kagome sighed, "Figures."

"Let's go, we can't waist our time sitting around all day," Bankotsu said, frustrated, and stood up, pulling Kagome up with him. He started to walk.

"Listen, I don't think others can help us."

"You've said that already," Bankotsu said. Why wouldn't she just shut up? Can't she see he wasn't in the best mood?

"Then why haven't you listened!" Kagome asked, raising her voice as she walked along side of him.

"Because we have to try everything possible," Bankotsu replied through grounded teeth, trying to contain his anger.

"Well I think maybe we should just--" Kagome was interrupted by having the wind knocked out of her.

Bankotsu swung his right arm, swinging her by the chain and slamming the miko against the tree, using his chained arm to press against her chest so that her back was pinned to the trunk. "Listen, you are not in charge here. What I say goes, and if you don't like it, then I guess I will have to make you like it. Now be a good--" he paused and noticed her eyes were closed. 'Damn, I hit her harder than I thought,' he thought to himself and removed his pinning arm from her. She fell limply but he caught her before she could fall face-first onto the ground. He sighed and scooped her up bridal style. Finally! Some peace and quiet. He started walking down the narrow pathway, leaves crunching beneath his feet as it was the beginning of Autumn. He looked down at Kagome's frail figure, limply laying in his arms. He couldn't help but stare at her face. He didn't realize how beautiful she was until now. She reminded him of a flower, floating down after it had fallen off the tree and into the cup of his hand.

Only minutes later, Kagome awoke and her eyes flashed open. She could feel her body moving up and down as Bankotsu walked at a steady pace. She looked up at him, the last thing she remembered was feeling a pull on her wrists.

Bankotsu didn't look down at her, he seemed to be staring off into the never ending trees that awaited them. "I'm sorry," he said, his tone a bit cold, but sincere none-the-less.

"Sorry?" she asked, trying to think back. All she could remember was a strong tug on her wrist, and the wind pushing against her as she flew through air. "It's alright," she said, amazed that he even apologized about it. She then soon blushed as her senses became fully clear now and she noticed she was being carried.

"Just rest, it'll be a while before we reach Jakotsu," he said. He had to say something to get her to stay. He didn't want her warmth against him to cease.

Kagome wanted to say something along the lines of 'No, I'm okay' but she was tired...And she liked the feel of him having his arms under her, holding her up. She felt safe and warm inside. So, she nodded and closed her eyes, not even taking notice to the fact she was smiling slightly.

He looked down at her again and a feeling flashed through him he hadn't felt before. It felt like an awkward lust...But not only a lust for her body, just simply for _her_.

After a few hours had passed, he still had seen no sign of Jakotsu until:

"Oh, oh! Big Brother over here!" waved the feminine male as he made his way over to Bankotsu. He stared strangely at the girl. "Who is _that_?" he asked curiously.

"Her name is Kagome, and I need you to do something for me." Bankotsu said softly, not really wanting to wake the sleeping girl but knew he must. He shook her lightly and her eyes slowly opened.

She groaned, being awakened from a very nice and deep sleep. She rubbed her head softly as Bankotsu sat her down and stared at the Band member before her. He was...Absolutely adorable! Jakotsu looked like a lost puppy when his eyes sparkled and his bottom lip stuck out.

Jakotsu pouted, "What is it?" he sighed, feeling a bit lazy.

"I need you to slice right between my right wrist and her left as if something were there."

"But there's not,"

"Yes, I know."

"Well if you know then why would I cut right there?"

"Because I told you to! So just pretend!"

"Pretend? Okay, Big Brother" Jakotsu said. All of the Band of Seven members knew better than to disagree with Bankotsu's commands, no matter how strange they might have been. Jakotsu raised his sword up as the two stood as far apart as the could, trying to stretch out the chain.

"If you cut my arm off, I'll kill you," Bankotsu joked with a smirk.

Jakotsu swung down his sword and it extended like a snake. It was amazing, such a sword had never been seen before by Kagome's eyes and she stood in awe, also in fear of her arm being severed.

Alas, Jakotsu's aim was true and the sword right through the open space in which he saw nothing. "Did I get it? Did I get it?" Jakotsu asked excitedly, loving the pretend game that they were playing.

Bankotsu sighed as the chain still remained, the sword seeming to go straight through it as if it weren't even there. "Yeah, you got it," he sighed and turned around, tugging at Kagome to follow.

* * *

Bankotsu punched his hand into a tree as the Sun had long ago set. "God damn it! We've only got three fucking days left! THREE. When I find that God damn bitch I'm gonna--" he sighed. "Do absolutely nothing because she's a freaking spirit. DAMN IT!" he yelled, frustration growing on him as it didn't hit them that they only had a short amount of time left. And he was starting to believe Kagome on the fact no one else could help them. "What the Hell are we supposed to do?" he continued to yell at no one as his left fist was still balled up and punched into the tree. He pulled it out, bark falling from where he hit it, and sighed again. He looked to Kagome who was staring at him, looking like she was just itching to say it. "Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?" Kagome asked, looking at him with mixed emotions of fear and pity toward him.

"'I told you so.' You were right, I was wrong. So just go ahead and say it,"

"We don't have time to be fighting over petty things like that. We need to strategize and come up with a few possible plans to get this thing off,"

"Got any bright ideas?"

"Well, yes, actually." Kagome said, madly blushing and shades of deep red filling her cheeks as she pushed her index fingers back and forth together.

"Well what is it?" he asked, not doing well to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Well, in most fairy tales...A spell is broken when...You know..." she trailed off uneasily.

"No, I don't know. And what's a fairy tale?"

Sweat started to pour out of her pores as she jerked her eyes around nervously. "Well, you know, the guy and the girl..They," she started and then muttered extremely softly "kiss,"

"Huh? I didn't quite catch the last part," he said and stared down at her, confused at why she was reacting so embarrassed.

"They kiss," she spoke up a bit louder.

Bankotsu looked at her like she had just grown wings and croaked like a frog. Where the Hell did she get that idea? "Oh, you got the hots for me, don't ya?" he asked with a small snicker.

"N-No! But it happens in stories and it's always the way!"

Bankotsu stared down at her with his infamous smirk, his eyes latching onto her chocolate brown ones. They were deep pools and almost mesmerizing, and he soon found himself unable to look away. "This is...Just to see if it'll break the chain, nothing else," he explained, his voice low and soothing.

"R-Right," Kagome said, the red not fading from her soft cheeks. She saw him lean in closer and her heart started to thud faster and faster, pounding like a bass drum. She felt a warm sensation overcome her body, getting hot chills all over. Her hands started to shake and her palms became sweaty.

Bankotsu placed both of his hands around her upper arms, causing her right hand to be raised up by the chain. He leaned in just close enough so their breaths mixed with each other's. His tongue was yearning to see what she tasted like. Probably roses he thought, as she reminded him of one often. Kagome had hesitantly leaned in a bit further, and their lips brushed softly. She had, although, immediately after pulled back just a hair so their lips weren't touching anymore and he needed more than just a slight touch. He leaned in closer and captured her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Kagome's eyes widened a little by his sudden action, but then slid shut and she felt lost in his presence. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. She never imagined kissing such a rough and tough kind of guy like him.

Their tongues danced around each other, licking and sliding across each side of the other's. They curled around each other, and the tongues would've hugged and locked on to the one another had they not been so wet. So tasty. So...Perfect. It felt so right and neither one wanted to pull away, but Kagome did the honors. She leaned back and broke the kiss. They both stared at each other for what seemed to be years, basking in the other one's very presence. They then both adverted their gaze down to the chain and their eyes lit up in shock.

The chain glowed and it broke in half. A chain link faded off into the nothingness and then the chain reconnected again.

"It's Day 3, so the second link has faded," Kagome explained with saddened eyes.

They were now that much closer, only having three links in between cuffs. Great.

Bankotsu's eye's widened and he refrained from blinking. A small noise, a whimper perhaps, came from his mouth and then followed by slight wincing. He fell forward onto Kagome.

Kagome's POV:

I stared at Bankotsu awkwardly, noticing something was the matter. His eyes were in shock and his face seemed like the life was being drained from him as he turned extremely pale. I heard small cries and winces coming from him and the next thing I knew, he slowly fell forward onto me. I was pushed back slightly by how heavy he was, but used all my might to hold him up. What was wrong with him? I had my free hand around his back and his head was over my shoulder. I lowered to my knees so we could both be sitting, then I'd be able to figure out what was wrong with him. I felt something cold and wet on my left hand which was on his backside. I leaned forward slightly and turned my hand; the only thing I saw was it drenched in dark, red blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohhh, cliffy! Okay, so apparently this length is fine, so I'll be writing my chapters longer now. Thanks everybody for the wonderful suggestions and reviews! I really do appreciate them -Ami 


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 4: Day 3

"Bankotsu!" she yelled. Her yell. It was filled with so much pain and worry. Shock. Desperation. Everything was so perfect a moment ago, his lips rubbing against hers. And then everything turned dark. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she have been the one to take a hit and not him? Wait, hit with what? By what?...By who? She soon snapped out of her near catatonic state and shook Bankotsu a little. She then looked forward, still embracing Bankotsu, and saw someone she wished she didn't. She couldn't say his name. It just wouldn't come out. 'Inuyasha,' she thought, trying to get a grip of herself and keep calm.

Inuyasha stood, facing Kagome and the back of Bankotsu. His right claws were stained with blood and he was panting heavily. His eyes were flickering between blank white and pure red. Demon marks appeared on his face. He managed to grunt out, "Why?" while trying to refrain from letting his demon blood take over and overpower his human blood that equally ran through his veins.

"Inu...Inuyasha--What are you doing here? _Why _are you here? I told you not to come until later!" Kagome spat out angrily, tears welling up. She blinked hard and shook the tears away.

What a bitch! How dare she run off with another man, kiss him, and then scold Inuyasha about coming and seeing them. How could she do this to him? His body started to shake, and he felt the hot blood boiling beneath his skin. It felt good. It made everything go away. His eyes flickered to red, but didn't flicker back. His claws grew longer, as did his fangs. All that could be heard from him now were the growls mixed with low laughter.

"Why! Why did you have to hurt him?" she asked, then noticed his complete transformation. Shit. Now wasn't the time, she had to get Bankotsu out of there before he tore him to shreds. She stood up and went around to the backside of Bankotsu, looped her arms under his underarms and then started dragging him to the right. His arm was pulled to his chest by the connecting chain. Bankotsu had lost all consciousness seemingly.

Pathetic. Was she stupid or something? Did she honestly think she could run from him? Inuyasha growled and dashed over behind her. He bent down a little and whispered sinisterly, "You were supposed to be mine, that hasn't changed,"

Kagome stiffened at the cold voice behind her. She quickly whipped around and stared up at him as he stood up straight again. Every time he transformed it became worse, and every time it became harder for him to change back.

He inched slowly toward her as she equally backed away. He didn't even glance at Bankotsu who was knocked unconscious as she drug him. He simply lashed forward and tore Bankotsu from her hold, throwing him to the side. Kagome's arm was yanked by Bankotsu being thrown, but she used all her might not to let her arm pull out of socket and it seemed to work. Bankotsu simply jerked back from her strong counter pull. He was drug back by Kagome, whom had almost forgot he was laying there attached to her. Inuyasha kept stepping toward her until he had her cornered.

She felt her back hit the tree and started to tremble. She hated this Inuyasha. She hated when he turned demon. "Please, Inuyasha...Turn back,"

He looked at her as if he didn't speak her language at first, but then spoke. "You'd like that wouldn't you,"

It was sick. His voice. It was filled with nothing but lust. It disgusted her, and she wished for nothing more than to just disappear from the face of the Earth. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that just maybe, it would happen. Tears came to her eyes when she felt a hand rub across her face. "Please stop, Inuyasha," she pleaded. But then her mind went blank when she felt his tongue run across her cheek. She quivered in fear. "Bankotsu," she whispered without noticing.

However, this only angered the now transformed Inuyasha. He grabbed her hair nearly by their roots and swung her to the ground. He didn't even notice Bankotsu seemed to be dragged wherever she went. He stepped over her and looked down heinously. "You still don't understand?" he asked rhetorically and then dropped down to his knees so that he was sitting on her abdomen. He violently slapped her and then pressed his lips against hers.

No. Why was he doings this? Why did it have to be this way? If she had never met Bankotsu...She would've never kissed him, and her and Inuyasha would still be close. She wouldn't have to see this side of him. She would've slapped him hard if she didn't feel the cold, almost metallic-like claws against her wrists. So she did the only thing she could think of. She bit down as hard as she could on the intruding tongue that ran wildly inside her mouth. Sure, she would've loved if Inuyasha kissed her spontaneously any other time. Not now. Now wasn't right. It wasn't Inuyasha kissing her. It was this monster. This beast. This horrible, horrible beast. And besides that, she had met Bankotsu. Wait, why did that matter? It's not like that kiss mattered. _"It's just to break the spell"_. That's what he said, and she knew that's all it would ever be.

Inuyasha jerked up at the sting on his tongue. He swished his tongue around in the blood that came from it and hissed. He then slammed his right hand down and held her neck hard to the ground. "Let's see how you like it when I do it to you," he growled and held her face with his other hand, squeezing her cheeks hard so her lips were puckered. He dipped his face down violently and nipped at her mouth, but she just clenched it shut. He pulled his face up again and eyed her. "Alright, if that's how it's going to be, I have other ways of making you love me."

_What_ was he talking about?! She already loved him! Well, at least she thought she did. Yes, no doubt she loved Inuyasha, the _half demon_. What was he planning to do? Surely even his demon side wasn't that cruel...But oh how wrong she was.

Inuyasha licked her neck, she tasted so sweet and his animalistic self couldn't wait to see what she felt like when he was inside her. He rubbed her inner thigh with his hand and she jerked up, but he only slammed her back down by pushing her shoulder hard. He then dipped his face lower again and crushed his lips onto hers.

Kagome thought all hope was lost. There was no reason to even care right now. So what if he did unspeakable things to her? Her savior, her protector, was now the one she needed protecting from. But no one would protect her from him now, she thought. That is, until she felt something that made her warm inside. She felt the chain around her wrist slightly move. 'He's awake,' she thought to herself.

Bankotsu coughed up a little blood, his back burning from the pain Inuyasha inflicted upon it. He sat up and rubbed his head with his free hand and took in his surroundings. He looked over and saw Inuyasha on top of Kagome, smashing his lips to hers, and she was by no means enjoying it for he could see the bruises and scratches and tears on her face. That was a huge mistake.

Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder and angrily turned his head. A fist came to his face and he was flung back, but landed on his feet with a growl.

Bankotsu looked around for something. He must've dropped it when he was attacked from behind earlier. He then saw Banryuu and ran toward it, dragging Kagome along in the process. He picked it up with a smirk, but realized the weight attached to his arm. "Kagome!" he yelled, and helped her up. "Listen to me. I want you to tell me what he did to you,"

Kagome was overwhelmed with happiness that he was alright, and that she had been saved from Inuyasha's demon side, but her smile faded after hearing his question and she glanced away. "Nothing, I think we should just leave. This isn't the real him, his demon side took over," she tried to defend Inuyasha. She couldn't just rat out...Well who she thought was, her love.

Bankotsu violently grabbed her chin and jerked it back toward him so she would face him. "Tell me everything he did! Did--" he paused when he saw her advert her gaze elsewhere and shook her. Once having regained her attention again, he continued. "Did he put those scratches on you? He was kissing you...Did he...Did he touch you anywhere?" he asked hesitantly. There was no way in Hell he'd let someone live after touching _his _Kagome. Wait, wait, hold the phone and rewind. Just back up a second. 'My Kagome?' that thought replayed itself like a broken record in his mind. She was not _his_. He could care less about her! But still...

"Oh I touched her _all _over. She liked it, too. I got moans from her you couldn't even dream of. We even--" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? Was she too stunned? No, she was afraid. Afraid of making him angrier. But now she had Bankotsu.

Bankotsu growled at Inuyasha's words, and felt no relief after Kagome sitted him. He pointed his Banryuu at him, letting a smirk show. "Inuyasha, prepare for battle."

Inuyasha's eyes glowed a blood red. He stood up and allowed his bangs to shade his eyes, which only made the contrast of the shade and red much, much more outstanding. He simply growled and stared at Bankotsu. He felt the need for bloodshed. Kill, kill, kill. That was the only word running through his mind right now. He then eyed Kagome who was quivering beside Bankotsu and licked his lips. "After I get done with your little lover boy, it's just me and you baby."

Bankotsu pushed Kagome behind him, his right arm going behind him as well due to the chain. Surprisingly, that was the last thing on his mind right now. "You leave her the fuck alone."

"Make me."

"Oh, I will," Bankotsu replied, his smirk only widening. It had been way too long since he had a fun, and he was about to make up for it by beating the Hell out of this worthless half-breed.

Inuyasha growled at his words and ran forward. Inuyasha may have gained brawns while in demon form, but he lost his brains. He had no strategy. No nothing except some punches and kicks.

Kagome was puzzled, though, and her mind wasn't on Earth. "Why didn't the Tetsusaiga stop his transformation?" she asked herself, but was soon brought back down to reality when Bankotsu picked her up and hopped out of Inuyasha's way.

'Damn, I forgot about this stupid chain. It's gonna be hard to fight having to watch over her and have her close by' Bankotsu thought as he eyed Inuyasha landing. "Kagome, get on my back and hold on as tight as you can. I'm going to be moving around a lot,"

Kagome nodded with hesitance, and got on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and did the same with her arms to his shoulders.

Bankotsu winced when she hopped on. The blood was still flowing from his back, and it burned when she rubbed against it, but it was better to bare the pain than let her get sliced to bits. His right arm was crossed over his chest as Kagome crossed her arms around him, so he only had his left hand available.

Inuyasha continued his relentless assaults on Bankotsu. He would run and jump at Bankotsu, and everytime he was flung back, he'd just do it again. Didn't he ever get tired?

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as Bankotsu hopped around quickly. He was fast for a mortal! Almost as fast as Inuyasha. Even without a jewel shard, Kagome was certain he'd be a tough match for Inuyasha.

She didn't want this. She didn't want either of them to be killed. "Bankotsu," she whispered in his ear.

Bankotsu grunted as he nearly dodged Inuyasha's attack. "What is it?" he asked, running a little so he could possibly get behind Inuyasha.

"Please don't kill him,"

Bankotsu froze, ceasing his running. "What? He hurt you, and you're defending him?!"

"You don't understand. He's not himself. His demon side took over," she explained. And that's when she realized it. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga wasn't there. Where was it? She could've sworn he had it when he was first battling his demon side, trying not to let it control him. Did he discard it to let the demon side take over? "Bankotsu! We need to find Inuyasha's sword! It'll reverse the transformation."

Inuyasha just growled like a brainless zombie. He wasn't tired at all. He could go on for ages.

Bankotsu looked around. His vision wasn't the best right now, as sweat was getting into and stinging his eyes.

It was dark out, past midnight so how was she supposed to find it? The moonlight was dim, but a reflection of something metallic and shiny caught her eye. "Over there!" she yelled and immediately Bankotsu raced to where she pointed.

Inuyasha jumped in the way, however, but this time didn't attack Bankotsu. He simply ran along side Bankotsu and whispered something into Kagome's ear that she would never forget. "I will _always _find you. And when I do, and your friend isn't there to protect you, I'll make you _mine_."

Kagome stiffened at his words. He didn't mean it. He was in demon form, so why should she be scared?

Inuyasha licked at her ear before stopping his running.

Bankotsu had heard every word, and he would've hit him, but he was more intent on doing what Kagome asked him. He stopped in front of the sword Kagome pointed out and she climbed off. She picked it up and ran over to Inuyasha, pulling Bankotsu along. Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck with Tetsusaiga in hand. They both fell to the ground, but Bankotsu pulled Kagome up by the chain. She dropped the sword on Inuyasha and stared down at him. "He's changing. Let's go...Please, I don't want to face him when he wakes up," Kagome said, turning to Bankotsu and burying her face into Bankotsu's chest.

Bankotsu put an arm around her and nodded, though he stared down at Inuyasha evilly. "I'll be back for you, half-breed," came out through his smirk.

* * *

"Why were you so protective of me? I thought you didn't care," said her sweet voice. She was curious, and she wanted to know. She had a right. She asked this as she bandaged up Bankotsu's back wound from some supplies she gathered from a village on the way to...Wherever the Hell they were now. 

"Don't you think about anything? That old wench said if the other person dies, then so do I,"

"Oh," Kagome said lowly, in a defeated voice. She sighed mentally and hung her head a little. But still, why did he act so outraged when he saw Inuyasha on top of Kagome?

"You never told me all he did to you,"

"Huh?"

"Did he touch you?"

Kagome gulped and glanced away from his back that she had just finished wrapping. He turned toward her and placed his hands on her forearms, eying her with that same question in the glint of his eyes.

"You can tell me,"

"Look, it's not like...It's not like he raped me or anything!" she yelled harshly. She thought back to when Inuyasha rubbed her thighs. She shuddered at the thought.

Bankotsu, seeing how shaken up she was, pulled her into his embrace. Oh God, how much he cared for her right now. This very moment. He wanted to just hug her forever. Why had these feelings sprung so fast? He couldn't even think in denial anymore. "You know how you asked me why I was so protective? And I said it was because of that rule?"

Kagome nodded, looking up into his gorgeous eyes. "Yeah..."

"I lied," he said with a grin. His smirk. That charming and gorgeous smirk.

Kagome looked at him with surprise written all over.

He wanted to kiss her. He really did. He loved that moment. The moment their lips melted together.

"Oh, you got the hots for me?" Kagome snickered, remembering what he had said earlier before their kiss.

Bankotsu smirked wider and leaned down so his lips were by her ear. "You want me and you know it." Ah yes, his arrogance as usual.

Kagome giggled a little before whispering back. "You're the one holding me,"

Holy shit, she was right. But it didn't phase him. He simply held her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers.

_"I will always find you. And when I do, and your friend isn't there to protect you, I'll make you mine."_

That thought walked her mind as soon as their lips met and she pulled back, frightened.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the look on her face. She didn't need to say anything though, because soon after he pulled her back into an embrace and laid down. "I'm here to protect you, so don't worry," he assured, closing his eyes. The next time he saw Inuyasha, he was going to kill that bastard whether Kagome tried to stop him or not. No one threatens or touches or _kisses_ **his **Kagome like that.

* * *

Bankotsu's eyes opened as the Sun's rays hit him like daggers. He yawned widely and turned his head to see Kagome staring blankly up the the sky. He looked up to see what she found so intriguing, but found nothing but clouds. He looked back over to her and stared at her for a moment. He was staring at beauty itself. "You're thinking about him," 

"Yeah," she simply answered, not moving her fixation on the sky.

"I don't understand why you just don't dump that loser,"

"Don't say that about him. You don't even _know _him," she said coldly.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I know that he felt all up on you and would've raped you,"

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"My balls he wouldn't." Bankotsu replied sharply. "Ah well, once this chain is off you can go back to your little fleabag and hump him all day long for all I care,"

Kagome's eyebrows knitted, furrowing together and she turned her head toward him, who was now looking at the sky. "Is that how you honestly feel?"

Bankotsu's teeth gritted and he turned to her violently. "Of course not! But with how you keep talking, one would think he's a saint! A God! Buddha himself! You say he wouldn't do things like that to you, but if I hadn't of been there to stop him, he _would _have gotten further and I _would _of killed the dick."

Kagome smiled and stared back up at the sky.

A smile? That was her reply? A smile? Like Hell he was going to let her just ignore him like that. She needed to know. He sat up and then hovered over her, placing a knee on either side of her waist. "You need to listen to me,"

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly and pushed at his chest gently. "Get off," she said without care.

"Not until you listen to me," he said and stared down at her angrily. "I don't care if that was his demon side or not, if he finds you again, he'll want to mate you so I can't have you."

Kagome's nerve seemed to snap at that point and she only furrowed her eyebrows more. "Stop referring to him as if he has no self control! You don't know the real Inuyasha! He's at his normal state now, so just stop talking like that!" she yelled up at him, pushing him harder on the chest for him to get off.

Bankotsu frowned. He honestly didn't think she was this stupid. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the ground, ignoring her wince. "You said yourself he discarded the sword last time to become full demon, what makes you think he won't do it again?" and then he took a brief pause in his lecture. "Are you going to go back to him when this chain is off,"

"This chain can kill us for all I care,"

Subconsciously, his grip on her wrists tightened. "You wanna die? Me and you, is that it? Fine. Once we get this off, I'll kill you myself so I won't have to put up with your constant whining,"

Kagome's face turned to terror in an instant. She then realized how hard he was gripping her and winced in pain, but that wasn't what was really getting to her. It was his words.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Look, I didn't mean it. But I needed to make you realize what his intentions are and what he _will _do and just how much I can't let that happen."

Kagome looked up at him in wonder. "Do you...Do you...?" she trailed off, too embarrassed to ask such a question.

"Do I love you? I think you know that answer. The question is, do you love me?" he asked. His words seeming to echo throughout the forest.

"Yes," she whispered through choked up words and watery eyes.

They've known each other for a grand total of four days. And already they love each other? How can a love happen so fast? Are their minds just playing games on them? Or is it just lust? They've definitely "got the hots for each other" but do they truly love each other? There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.

* * *

The day went on, just as life goes on. They were out of ideas. They've had it burned, poisoned, cut, and they've kissed each other. Nothing worked. What was the goddamn answer? It wasn't some clever riddle. It was simple. Only those two could break the spell. It obviously wasn't some fairy tale where a kiss broke the spell. So _what _was it? 

"I got an idea," Bankotsu said.

"About the chain? What is it?"

"You know how at midnight we saw the chain break in half, a link fade, and then the chain reconnected?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. What about it?"

"Well, tonight at midnight. I say, when it disconnects, we make a run for it in the opposite direction."

Kagome nodded hesitantly. Sure, it was a new idea, but it didn't seem very reasonable, but she didn't want to make Bankotsu look stupid. Besides, what was the harm in trying it?

So, they would wait. Only a few hours until midnight. They would wait.

* * *

Of course, they had no clock in the Feudal Era, but it was close to midnight and the two were ready to run as fast as they could, far away from each other. 

"Look, if this works, we should probably stay away from each other for a while." Bankotsu said, not liking the idea at all. She couldn't fend for herself alone! But he would rather take the risk than the both of them dying from the chain. He looked at her and saw her hesitance. "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll meet up soon," he said with his smirk and bent down, leaving a soft kiss on her lips before parting his from hers. The chain started to glow, and they knew it was time. Both hearts raced as they awaited with hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoo! Long time no update, eh? Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've never really made Inuyasha the bad guy before...But I thought it fit well into the progression of Kagome and Bankotsu's relationship. Reviews are loved! -Ami 


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha? All Rumiko Takahashi baby.

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 5: Day 4

_"Look, if this works, we should probably stay away from each other for a while." Bankotsu said, not liking the idea at all. She couldn't fend for herself alone! But he would rather take the risk than the both of them dying from the chain. He looked at her and saw her hesitance. "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll meet up soon," he said with his smirk and bent down, leaving a soft kiss on her lips before parting his from hers. The chain started to glow, and they knew it was time. Both hearts raced as they awaited with hope._

As soon as the chain broke in half, Bankotsu went darting one way, Kagome the other. They were gaining distance between each other. Ten feet. Twenty feet. Fifty feet. A hundred.

Bankotsu smirked to himself. 'It's gonna work,' he thought and continued running, however he felt a slight tug on his wrist. "Shit!" was the curse heard from his mouth as he started flying backward against gravity's laws. The chain seemed to be magnetically pulling to something. But what? His eyes lit up in fear as the sight of him and Kagome crashing into each other went through his mind. He quickly turned his body around and saw Kagome flying toward him and opened his arms to lessen the impact.

Kagome was running and the next thing she knew, she was being flung back. Her back hit something and she felt arms encircle her as both her and whomever was holding her fell to the ground with a thud. "You alright?" she heard from an all too familiar voice. "Yeah, thanks," she said and stood up, facing Bankotsu.

They looked down at the chain and realized now two chains were faded and only one was left.

* * *

Bankotsu sighed and plopped down under a tree, pulling Kagome down in the process. 'How the fuck do I get out of this?' he thought, giving up all hope. It was the very beginning of the fourth day, and in less than twenty-four hours, they'd be dead. 

Kagome could see the defeat in his face. She was about to say something but didn't when he started to speak.

"Listen Kagome," he started.

"Yes?"

"I want to let you know that I really care about you."

Kagome's eyes furrowed. "So that's it? You're just gonna give up?"

Bankotsu's face instantly turned from sincere to irate. "Well what the Hell else am I supposed to do? You got an idea or somethin' cause if you do, please share it with me."

Tears started welling up in Kagome's eyes. "You really think this is the end?" she whispered.

No, this can't be the end. He knew that being binded to Kagome was no coincidence. He stood up and pulled Kagome with him. "If this is our last day together, then we're going to live it to its fullest." he said with a sad smirk.

Kagome yawned. It was still dark out, seeing as midnight was only there about an hour ago. "Let's get a little rest first," she said sweetly and sat back down with Bankotsu.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin on it. He closed his eyes, wishing time would freeze.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome," Bankotsu whispered, shaking her lightly. 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she was greeted by a familiar face surrounded by the Sun's rays. For a split second, she mistook him for an angel.

"C'mon, let's go," Bankotsu said with a smile and stood up.

* * *

Kagome giggled. "Come on! Can't you at least tell me where we're going? A hint?" she asked as her vision was blocked by the masculine left hand of Bankotsu. He had his right arm looped around the front of her so she walked in front of him. 

Bankotsu smirked. "Nope." he replied. That's all he has said the entire time they'd been walking.

After about another twenty minutes, Bankotsu stopped and removed his hand from her eyes.

Green. Blue. Red. Orange. Yellow. Purple. White. And also mixed colored flowers. They all surrounded the gorgeous waterfall. The water poured down into a small lake, glistening and shimmering against the Sun. "It's...It's beautiful." she whispered under her breath as it was carried away by a breeze that cooled her hot skin. It was rather humid for an Autumn day.

"I go here a lot, to think." he said and gestured for her to walk closer to the lake.

Kagome slipped her shoes off and they both now had their feet dangling in the water, it coming just up to their ankles.

"So tell me the deal between you and Inuyasha."

Kagome looked to her side, opposite of Bankotsu and sighed silently. She explained the Kikyo and Sacred Jewel information, and how Inuyasha and Kikyo were betrayed. She explained how she is the supposed reincarnation of Kikyo and how she came to this era, which seemed to intrigue him most.

"You're not from this time? Ha, that would explain those weird clothes."

Kagome shot him a glare a continued. She introduce Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to the story. "And me and Inuyasha have been traveling ever since."

Bankotsu had his eyes fixated on her. "So you love him," he said forwardly.

Kagome, a little taken back by his question, hesitated in response. She tried to concentrate on her heart and how it felt. "I did...But ever since I met you, I don't really think of him that way."

Bankotsu's heart seemed to lighten and he smirked. "So...What you're saying is..." he said suggestively.

Kagome blushed and looked away, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

Bankotsu's smirk faded and turned into a frown. He put a hand on her cheek and turned her face toward him. "I was a little unsure of it before, but now...I know I'm right. Kagome, I love you."

"I-I love you, too..." she trailed off, adverting her gaze elsewhere.

"Why are you so hesitant?" he asked coldly, anger starting to pitch a fire in his throat.

Kagome sighed and looked back to him with sorrow-filled eyes. "Because I don't want to die tomorrow. Not when I'm in love with someone like you."

It seemed like now, the two had both accepted the fact they were going to die tomorrow. Bankotsu never took his eyes off of Kagome. It was heart-breaking to know that he wouldn't be able to share the rest of his life with her. He was going to be torn from her and thrown into Hell. He knew she was going to a better place. Heaven. She was practically an angel as is, let alone when she resided in Heaven. He wouldn't be able to see her anymore. To touch. To breathe in her intoxicating aroma. To hear her high-pitch voice saying his name. He wouldn't. He couldn't. 'Why? Why did I have to meet her? Why did I have to fall in love and why does she have to die? I would gladly go by myself if it meant her being able to walk this Earth. I can't stand the thought of her being ripped from my grasp, but at least she could live. Why me? Why her? Why _us_?' Bankotsu thought. These thoughts only weakened his egotistical self.

Tomorrow. The thought of tomorrow made the beauty of their surroundings turn hideous. Bankotsu had his chained arm wrapped around her, holding her close as if someone might try and take her. And the sad thing was, someone was. Death was calling their name. It was reaching out to them.

* * *

It was now about six p.m and the two were watching the Sun set. This would be the last time they saw the Sun go down. And, never again would they see the Sun rise, for they would be dead in six hours. 

The two laid in the grass, Bankotsu embracing her as her head was buried in his chest. Oh how she loved this man. Five days was all it took for her to become completely head over heels for someone. A silent tear slid down her cheek and she sobbed softly. She didn't want her life to end, not like this. Not now. Now when she'd met him.

Bankotsu heard her soft sobs and took in a large, shaky breath. He only held her closer and closed his eyes, never wanting to let go. Flashes of their brief time together went through his mind. If he could start things all over, he would. He wouldn't of been such an asshole to her at first. He would've cherished their days together. But instead, now he only had a few hours left with her.

* * *

It was getting closer. Time seemed to just fly by. The moon was out and full, showing vibrantly in the clear blue sky littered with white, sparkling stars.

7 p.m.

8 p.m.

9 p.m.

10 p.m.

11 p.m. One hour left.

Kagome had fallen asleep, however Bankotsu's eyes never even blinked shut. His body was cold from fear and he felt like going insane. He looked down at Kagome and smiled slightly. She looked so peaceful. He planned on waking her up right before they left, just to tell her goodbye. But he thought she at least deserved to die without being awake for whatever pain there might be. "Good bye," he whispered into her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, tear droplets resting on her long lashes. She looked into his eyes and didn't want to look away. She thought, just maybe if she kept looking into those mesmerizing eyes, nothing would happen. Tears started flooding her eyes and streaming down her face.

Bankotsu softly wiped them away with his thumb. He hushed her lovingly and whispered and "I love you."

11:58.

Kagome was now gripping his shirt, allowing tears to run down and cover her beautiful face. This can't be the end. She wouldn't let it be the end. Why...God...Why.

11:59.

This was it. This is what it all came down to. The last few seconds of their life together. "Bankotsu, I love you so much," she whispered in between sobs.

"I love you, too, Kagome. I will _never_ forget you. And I will _always _love you." he replied in a coo. His eyes became watery and he gritted his teeth together as he cursed the hag who did this to him. He held Kagome as tightly as he could and whispered his final words in her ear.

11:59:50.

I love you Kagome.

11:59:51.

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

11:59:55.

I don't regret meeting you one single bit.

11:59:57.

Kagome,

11:59:58.

My heart belongs to you.

11:59:59.

And no one else.

12:00.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, for some of you who caught my mistake, I messed up with the counting xD I should've only given them four links to start off with instead of five, so I had to fade two away this time otherwise they'd still have a link left on day 5. OMGsh everything is revealed next chapter! Will they die or will it be a traditional Disney ending? Tell me what YOU think should happen :D -Ami 


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: **I thought this would be clear by now? Ami equals not owning Inuyasha.

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 6: Day 5 **Part I**

The sweet release of death. Was it meant for such fine souls? One a ruthless killer, one an angel.

The devil's torment can reign not only within the depths of Hell, but inside the soul and heart.

Mind. Body. _Soul_.

Such things should not be devoured by the evils humans dwell upon

Lust. Greed. Wrath. Pride. Envy. Gluttony. Sloth.

Such traits are not meant to be displayed by characters walking among Mother Nature's soil. Humans are so ignorant and futile, yet so remarkable for their apparent abilities to learn. To learn and never forget. To forget and never learn.

His eyes watched upon the ground, past his new found love as Lady Death approached them. It crept like a shadow, sounding of nothing. The sound of nothing was a sound of something. A sound of knowing. Knowing that death was near.

Time froze and all the surrounding stopped its activities. Crickets' chirps faded, wind howls disappeared, and Death stopped right in its tracks as a realization came upon his angel.

"All evil can be purified." came the whisper from her lips. The lips that said his name. The lips that muttered 'I love you' like never before. The lips that tasted his. Without second thought, Kagome lunged forward, pouncing on Death as it came to their feet.

Bankotsu's arm outstretched, voluntarily at first, then more by the chain. "Kagome!" he yelled. He didn't want to see her die. The thought still remained that if he went first, she might not be taken. That hope had kept his mind from shattering, and that hope had just been broken as he saw his angel jumping into the hands of evil.

She landed with a thud and no doubt battled the evil trying to consume her. There were sounds not able to be described or imitated. There were sights not able to be mocked. Black fought against white as she poured her soul and everything she had in to the darkness. Darkness would not take reign of her soul! She would never let that become a reality.

Her body started to whither away as did the evil. A balance between good and evil must always be maintained. As an angel's soul was sacrificed, a devil's servant was cleaned. Cleaned of its evils.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as the weight on the other end of the chain lightened considerably. There was a hitch in his throat as the body of his loved one was no where to be found. It was just a forest. Moon shining, leaves rustling, and him standing in the clearing with no one but himself.

He was left in this world alone. This was worse than death. This was worse than Hell. This was nothing. He was nothing without her. How could anyone expect him to carry about his life normally, putting Kagome behind him as if she were just some girl.

_"Oh, you got the hots for me, don't ya?" _

_"N-No! But it happens in stories and it's always the way!"_

-

_"Listen Kagome,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to let you know that I really care about you."_

_"So that's it? You're just gonna give up?"_

-

_"I was a little unsure of it before, but now...I know I'm right. Kagome, I love you."_

_"I-I love you, too..." _

_"Why are you so hesitant?"_

_"Because I don't want to die tomorrow. Not when I'm in love with someone like you."_

"I swore to myself I wouldn't let you die Kagome! How could you…How could you just throw yourself away like that!" Bankotsu yelled into the night as he fell to his knees. He stared up at the sky as tears welled up in his eyes. Never once has he cried. Not even when a child. He always said that tears would never fall from his eyes, as no one would ever get that close to him.

A single tear treaded down the corner of his eye as his mind finally started to loose its pieces.

"Bankotsu."

"No. Go away." he muttered as he looked at the mirage before him.

"Bankotsu." she said again with a smile on her face. There was an odd light surrounding her body, complimenting her beautiful features. She walked over next to him and bent down. She swiped his tear away with her thumb and stood up. She held her thumb up high into the air as the tear droplet shook in the wind.

A strong gust went by and dried the tear away. A figure started to appear.

"Old--Old hag?" sounded off Bankotsu as he stood to his feet.

"Congratulations. I decided to give ye some leeway on the time, consider yourself lucky."

Bankotsu let a laugh of relief out as he walked to Kagome and slung his arms around her. He hugged the back of her tightly to his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head and listened to the old spirit.

"Your tear," she said to Bankotsu, "and your courage," she said to Kagome, "was the key."

Bankotsu was nearly stunned, but he couldn't help but smirk. He and Kagome were _alive_. He would be able to spend the rest of his life with her. He'd be able to love her. And he'd be able to see his brothers again. "What's your name old hag?" he asked.

The spirit gave a small chuckle. "Cupid."

There was a nonchalant smile on his face. Kagome simply held a small curl to the corner of her lips, a genuine smile of an angel. His angel.

Death would not be walking home tonight with anyone by the name of Bankotsu or Kagome. Death failed as it walked away shameful of its failure. It would have to face the wrath of the Devil tonight, for it came back with no lone souls in its hands.

The hag stared on at the loving couple. She hadn't even used her arrow of love this time, but merely a binding spell. Maybe this would be her new trademark, she pondered. Arrows were too cliché, so maybe her little spell would be a replacement.

"You, Bankotsu, a ruthless mercenary with heart as cold as steel." she began. "And you, Kagome, a merciful miko with a heart as pure as gold. You each have what the other needs. I hope you realize that. Whether it is strength in the body, or strength in the heart, you both are well-built."

"Thank you…" said a warm voice. Kagome? No, it was Bankotsu's words.

Kagome shook her head. "Yes, thank you." she said sweetly.

Lady Cupid just smiled back as the plot for a new potential couple walked her mind. "Live well young ones." were her last words as she disappeared into the night.

Kagome turned around, if almost as she were hesitant. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked to Bankotsu. She was pulled into his embrace and she clutched onto his shirt. "I thought I'd never see you again." she sobbed in a whisper.

He would never let go. Now that he had experienced loosing her, he never wanted that feeling to surge his body again. That emptiness inside him. It felt like bugs crawling under his skin and in the pit of his stomach. He hugged her like no other and kissed the top of her head. "Kagome, I love you," he said in a swift whisper.

"I love you, too." she said, still sobbing.

- - - - - -

The morning Sun had risen above the ground and Bankotsu and Kagome were lain on the ground. Kagome's eyes were shut and Bankotsu stared as she slept. She was magnificent, really. Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous.

"Mmm…Stop staring at me, it's weird." Kagome said groggily, eyes still closed.

Bankotsu smirked and laid on his back, pillowing his head with his hands. "So what're you gonna do 'bout dog face?" he asked indifferently, staring to the clouds.

She sighed. "I don't know." The worry could be heard in her voice.

"Hey, you're not alone. You know that, right? I'm here to help you through this."

She shook her head in acknowledgement, opening her eyes and looking to him with a smile. "I know."

- - - - - -

**Part II: Confrontation**

She headed toward the place she knew he would most likely be. There place where they first met. Bankotsu had stayed back a bit, so not to be in the way of anything. She needed to talk to Inuyasha and Inuyasha only.

Still, Bankotsu followed, in fear of her safety. He stayed out of seeing distance, but within earshot. He would listen for her cries and screams sure to come. And when they did, he'd be there in a flash, tearing that bastard's head apart.

She didn't say anything as she approached him. He was simply sitting in a branch high up. Kagome stared up as she waited for him to hop down.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and the lovely scent of Kagome filled his nose. He hopped down upon seeing her, words not coming easily to him. What could he say? He still hadn't figured out his emotions. Anger? Guild? Hurt? What was he _supposed _to feel?

"I'm in love with him." Kagome made the choice to speak first.

Without consent, a growl escaped his throat, but he soon went silent before speaking. "And what about me? Are you just going to forget about us?"

"You made it clear…Clear that you love Kikyo. It's not fair for either of us to even attempt to rebuild our past relationship…But…You will always be my best friend."

His ears were flattened against his head when she said Kikyo's name, but perked up at the end of her comment. "If he hurts you…I can't promise you I won't kill him."

Sure, they both couldn't deny the fact they still had feelings for one another, but the fact of the matter was who they loved more. Inuyasha's heart could never forget Kikyo. And Kagome's could never live without Bankotsu. It was just meant to be.

Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her with such love that she almost reconsidered all of her decisions. _Almost_.

- - - - - -

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, actually." she replied with a smile.

"Good." he said as he laced his fingers with hers and began walking down a path. A path of tomorrow. A path of today. But never a path of yesterday.

Fate would lead them everywhere they went. As it's what lead them to where they are now.

They were still linked. Linked by the fate Cupid bestowed upon them. So there they were, walking down a path called Destiny. A path called Love, and foremost, a path of each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, I hope you all enjoyed the LAST chapter! Yes, I have to end it here, otherwise people who just now are discovering the story would know they survived. An epilogue is probable, a sequel is possible. It all depends on how many reviews I get. -Ami 

**P.S: **I have another BanxKag story up if you're interested. It's called Sadistic Game. Info on my profile.

**Also: **I'm sorry if you felt this chapter was a little too poetic, but I felt it needed some oomf to the story ;D


	7. As We Go On

**Author's Note: **I just can't resist the temptation. There will be NO sequel. Why? Heh, because the story goes on :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 7: As We Go On

"_How'd it go?"_

"_Fine, actually." she replied with a smile._

"_Good." he said as he laced his fingers with hers and began walking down a path. A path of tomorrow. A path of today. But never a path of yesterday._

_Fate would lead them everywhere they went. As it's what lead them to where they are now._

_They were still linked. Linked by the fate Cupid bestowed upon them. So there they were, walking down a path called Destiny. A path called Love, and foremost, a path of each other._

- - - - - -

Bankotsu stared across to Kagome, his eyes intense. A smirk laid on his lips as he had his fists balled up. "Ready?" he asked.

Kagome, on the other hand, looked nervous. "Y-Yeah." she said and took a defensive stance. As Bankotsu raced toward her, she shut her eyes tightly and her body tensed. She was hoisted over his shoulder. "Wh-What!? Hey, put me down!" she yelled, kicking and hitting with her legs and arms.

"Keh, you're too easy." Bankotsu said and started walking. He used his right arm to hold her over his shoulder and his left to carry Banryuu.

"I want a re-do!" she yelled.

"No, I like my prize." he said with a grin and glanced over at her bottom. 'Damn.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, I don't like the sound in your voice…Where are we going?" she asked, but found her answer when he set her down on the ground.

They were in a forest, trees surrounding the entire place. As Kagome lay on her back, Bankotsu hovered over her on all fours. He looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"H-Hey! What's that look for?" she asked. Before she could say anymore, Bankotsu's face dropped to hers and his lips locked with Kagome's.

Kagome kissed back passionately, breaking the kiss only to start it again. Their fingers interlocked as their hands rested above Kagome's head on the ground.

Bankotsu then nuzzled at her neck, taking little nibbles at her milky white skin. Both side's arousals were rising and Bankotsu was becoming excited. A little too excited.

"Bankotsu…" Kagome said through a soft moan. "I'm not ready for this." she whispered.

Bankotsu stopped his relentless kisses on her neck and looked down into her eyes. He saw her sincerity and hung his head with a sigh. "Alright."

Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his now unbraided hair. "Thank you for waiting."

He smiled down to her cockily. "I'll always wait for you." he said sweetly, going in contrast with his expression.

Kagome pushed his head down to hers, taking in a deep kiss. She allowed their tongues to roll around freely in each others' mouths. Kagome's hands rested on his shoulders as his rested on her sides.

Bankotsu suddenly jerked up and looked behind him, growling.

"What is it?" Kagome asked softly with concern.

"My, my. You two have well-acquainted yourselves." said Naraku's low voice.

Bankotsu quickly jumped up and grabbed his Banryuu, his hair moving freely around his face. "I was wondering when you'd show up." he said arrogantly.

Naraku's eyes slanted to Kagome whom now was standing behind Bankotsu. "And here I thought you and Inuyasha would make a happy couple. He still couldn't forget Kikyo, I assume?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business Naraku!"

"Or maybe even Koga, but never in a million years would I have guessed you and Bankotsu would end up together."

'Koga? She never mentioned anything about a Koga.' Bankotsu thought. He looked back to Kagome questioningly.

Naraku smirked at this. "Oh yes, she hasn't told you? She's actually engaged to him."

"That's a lie! I never accepted his proposal. We're just friends! He knows that!" Kagome yelled defensively, causing Bankotsu to relax a little.

"Why don't we see for ourselves." Naraku said maliciously.

A whirlwind appeared in the distance, coming closer at a surprising speed. Within seconds, Koga had appeared and took the position of holding Kagome's hands. "Kagome, are you alright? I smelt Naraku along with your scent." he said and then glared to Naraku.

Bankotsu was now fully facing Kagome, ignoring completely the fact that Naraku was behind him. "Hey wolf boy, hands off."

"Hm? Who's this joke?" Koga said snottily and released Kagome's hands.

"I'm Bankotsu."

"How do you know of my Kagome?" Koga asked.

_His _Kagome? "She's with me fleabag." Bankotsu retorted.

"Heh, in your dreams." Koga said and spread his legs apart, getting ready to attack. "If you're looking for a fight of some sort, I'll give you one. Though, I can't promise I won't kill you…Actually, I can promise I will."

Bankotsu smirked and pointed his halberd at him. "Bring it on."

Koga lunged forward, a hand cocked back as he struck downward toward Bankotsu. His eyes slightly widened when he noticed Bankotsu was not there. He slid to a halt and looked dead ahead, seeing the mercenary darting toward him.

"Stop fighting!" Kagome yelled, then looked over to Naraku whom was enjoying the view. She quickly ran back over to her and Bankotsu's things, one of which were a bow and sack of arrows. She quickly notched an arrow in her bow and whipped around, aiming for Naraku only to find he wasn't there.

Naraku appeared behind her out of an orb and a tentacle wrapped around her body, engulfing everything from her knees to her mouth.

Kagome tried screaming, but her mouth was covered, and she tried kicking, but her movement was limited. She had dropped her bow and arrows as she was raised off the ground, a sound not coming from either of them. Bankotsu and Koga were seemingly lost in their own battle.

Koga suddenly stopped his mid-attack at the sight of Naraku and Kagome, earning him a punch to the face and he went flying backward. Koga stood up and rubbed his cheek as his senses rushed back to him. "Kagome!" he yelled as Bankotsu was racing toward him with another attack.

Bankotsu paused and whipped around. "Let her go you bastard!" he yelled.

Kagome's eyes looked tired as the tentacles started draining her of her strength. Her body was no longer struggling as she tried conserving her energy and holding on to that thin string of consciousness she held dear.

"Oh, excuse the interruption. Continue with your battle." Naraku said as innocently as he could.

Both Koga and Bankotsu now stood by each other, their main priority had now been changed; save Kagome.

"I do hope you're not thinking of striking me…It would just be a shame if she got in the way, wouldn't it?" inquired Naraku's foul voice.

Bankotsu growled. He had already experienced losing Kagome, and he'd be damned before he let it happen again. "Naraku…" he started, trying to hold in his anger, for he did not want to tick Naraku off to a point that he decided to kill Kagome. "Put her down. If you want to fight, then I'll fight you. But don't bring her into this!"

Naraku only chuckled at his remark. "I can see how much you care for her, mercenary. I can see the hatred in your eyes. I like it."

"You sick bastard!" Bankotsu yelled and ran toward him, Banryuu in hand.

Kagome winced as the grip around her tightened, causing Bankotsu to stop in his tracks.

Why was she always the one being saved? Why couldn't she defend herself? 'I'm not going to live my life being protected all the time. It's time I do the protecting!' she thought to herself.

Naraku felt a spiritual pressure rising from Kagome. Did she not realize his tentacles sucked in whatever energy she put out?

"You won't hurt him." she said weakly.

Naraku's eyes slightly widened at this. "You think you have the strength to stop me?"

"No." Kagome started, her eyes closed as she concentrated. "I know I do."

A frown graced itself upon Naraku's lips. She reminded him of Kikyo, the one person who did have the power to stop him. He couldn't let there be a second one. He squeezed tighter and tighter, attempting to knock her unconscious.

Kagome bit her tongue. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of yelping in pain and passing out. No. Today was the day she stopped being so weak.

Bankotsu took his chance while Naraku was distracted to attack. He pierced through Naraku's stomach, causing the tentacle holding Kagome to release her.

Kagome felt relief, and also anger, as she fell into the arms of Bankotsu. 'I was saved…Again.' she thought to herself. Sweat rolled down her body as she had used almost every bit of her energy to stay awake.

"Hn. I'll be back." spat Naraku as he disappeared into the daylight.

"Is she alright?" Koga asked, walking over to Bankotsu as he held her.

"She's just tired. I think it's best you leave."

Koga growled. He didn't like leaving his Kagome, but he liked this guy more than Inuyasha. He actually showed affection toward her. "I'll see ya later Kagome." he said and then sped off.

Bankotsu looked down to her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was awake. "Don't be upset."

Her eyes remained closed, but she still responded. "I'm tired of being weak."

"Are you kidding me? You, weak? Ha! I know if I were in your position, I'd be knocked out." he lied. 'Heh, no, I would've killed the bastard. But still…She held up much longer than other women would've.'

"I know you're lying. I was barely able to even stay awake."

"But you did. Name me one other human who can do that. Male or female."

Kagome thought for a moment. She'd seen Kikyo pass out in his grip. She'd seen many people do it. A smile planted itself on Kagome's lips. "Thanks Bankotsu." she said sweetly.

- - - - - -

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bankotsu asked as he faced Kagome.

"Don't hold back." Kagome replied.

Bankotsu sighed, "Alright." With that said, he raced, practically appearing behind her faster than the eye could see. He wrapped his arm around the front of her throat and held her tightly to him, though loosely enough to allow her air.

Kagome was already feeling defeated. But she wouldn't give up. Oh no. She didn't struggle and fidget, instead, she tried to think strategically. She was slender enough to twist around so she was facing him, but she'd still be in his hold. Still, if this were a real situation, she'd have to think fast. She whipped around and bought her knee up, aiming between his legs.

"Whoa there." Bankotsu said and jumped back before she could. He smirked. "Nice try." he remarked and then went after her again, this time (slowly so that she could see it coming) swiping his leg in a circle around her feet.

Kagome saw his slow motion attack and panicked, but jumped above the leg trying to knock her down. She smiled triumphantly, but Bankotsu wasn't even close to being finished with her yet.

He stood up to his full height and stared down at her. Without warning, he grabbed her by her shirt and swung her around so that she was leaned back, almost touching the ground. She picked her foot up quietly and kicked as hard as she could in his shin, causing him to drop her and for her to hit the ground with a thud. 'It's time I do something and stop waiting for him to come at me.' Kagome thought frantically as she stood to her feet. 'But what can I--' her thought was cut off as she was raised into the air, lifted down slightly, and then tossed up. It seemed like she was flying upward at an incredible pace. She could see the treetops whoosh by her and it seemed as though she would reach the Sun. 'He's gone a little overboard.' she thought to herself, fear filling her every being.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled as he saw a demon pick her up and toss her into the Heavens. He quickly made an attack toward the demon, easily killing him with a swipe of his halberd. He waited until he saw a small figure flying down toward the Earth. He ran under her line of falling and held his arms out, ready to catch her.

Kagome's eyes closed tight as the wind pushing against her back blew her hair up. 'What if he doesn't catch me?! I'm going to di--' she thought, but stopped when she landed roughly in the arms of Bankotsu. Her face was flushed and her hair was…All over the place. "Th-Thanks." she said as he set her down. She immediately sat down, her legs too shaky to walk, plus she savored the feeling of hard ground beneath her. "What was that for?!" she asked angrily. She then spotted a dead demon, blood oozing out of its body. "Ew…" she let out quietly, earning a chuckle from Bankotsu.

- - - - - -

"Hey! Renkotsu!" Bankotsu waved as he spotted his brother in the forest. Kagome and Bankotsu walked over to the Band of Seven member.

"Oh, hey Big Brother." he said, curiosity tugging at the back of his mind. Why was the same wench from before still with him? There was something strange about this whole situation.

"I guess you were pretty weirded out about last time…" Bankotsu said with a smirk. He then went on to explain the happenings within the past few days.

"I see. So you and her…"

Bankotsu nodded, holding Kagome's hand in his.

Renkotsu sighed mentally. He was hoping to have a go at her when Bankotsu was done, but maybe all hopes weren't lost…

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I hope you all are happy about me continuing the story :D Maybe you could say thanks by giving me your comments and suggestions? I'd really appreciate it.

Also, I'd like to know your opinion on what type of drama should happen in the near future. That'd be great and make my day/week/month/year/decade/…You get it :p

Now go review loverlies! -Ami


	8. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I've just realized that there is no need for a disclaimer. They have no way of tracking you down xD Plus, they don't have a "Terms of Usage" with the series forbidding fan-based stories without credit. Now, this doesn't mean say, "I own it!" because that would be illegal. Ah well, I guess it's just a sign of respect for the wonderful creators. AH! I'm rambling. NOT good. I own nothing.**

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 8: Betrayal

"_Hey! Renkotsu!" Bankotsu waved as he spotted his brother in the forest. Kagome and Bankotsu walked over to the Band of Seven member._

"_Oh, hey Big Brother." he said, curiosity tugging at the back of his mind. Why was the same wench from before still with him? There was something strange about this whole situation._

"_I guess you were pretty weirded out about last time…" Bankotsu said with a smirk. He then went on to explain the happenings within the past few days._

"_I see. So you and her…"_

_Bankotsu nodded, holding Kagome's hand in his._

_Renkotsu sighed mentally. He was hoping to have a go at her when Bankotsu was done, but maybe all hopes weren't lost…_

- - - - - -

"Big Brother, tell me, do you still intend to meet up with the rest of our brothers?" Renkotsu asked in a low voice.

"Yep." Bankotsu shorted, busy eating some rice. The three were now walking down a desolate pathway surrounded by forest. "We're actually pretty close."

"Is there anyone I haven't met yet?" Kagome perked up, staring up at him in curiosity.

"Hmm, let's see. There's me. You've already met Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu. Kyokotsu is dead, and you'll be able to meet Ginkotsu and Suikotsu." Bankotsu said nonchalantly, tossing the empty bowl which previously held his rice aside.

Kagome was about to offer an apology when she heard about Kyokotsu, but after hearing him go on without even a hint of sorrow in his voice, she changed her mind. "What is Ginkotsu like?" 

"He's half machine, and looks tough, but he's a big softy." he explained, and, knowing she'd ask about Suikotsu, went on. "Suikotsu is a weird one. He has two different personalities. You'll like his more humanistic side, the one that's a doctor. The other side makes him a ruthless killer like all the rest of us," he added, shades of different emotions laced in his voice.

Kagome let out a silent sigh. She hoped to become closer to Bankotsu's "family" and get to know each and every one of them. So, she'd start with Renkotsu. "So, Renkotsu, what is one of your hobbies?"

"Killing." he simply stated, a blasé tone gracing his speech.

Kagome laughed uneasily. "I mean…Something other than killing."

"Hmm, I like fire."

'Great, he's a pyromaniac' Kagome thought to herself. "Really? That sounds cool, playing with fire and all."

"I don't _play_ with fire. I make it." he corrected. Noticing the curiously raised brow of the young girl, he lifted the gourd to his lips. As his cheeks swelled with liquid, he blew out a tremendous amount of fire to the side.

Kagome's eyes lit up. She had seem him spit a little bit of fire at their first encounter, but he was amazing!

"Big Brother! Renkotsu!" shouted a bunch of people in unison.

Bankotsu walked over to them, patting some of them on the back. He looked back and saw Kagome smiling while Jakotsu started talking to her.

"Oh, it is SO nice to have another female around!" Jakotsu's feminine voice rang.

'Another? But…' Kagome looked over to Bankotsu and saw his wink. 'Kay, so far, we've got a pyro and a cross dresser. What's next?' she thought.

Bankotsu walked over to her and pulled her by the hand. "This is Ginkotsu."

Kagome stared up at the demon-looking figure who seemed to have an army tank for legs. "Um…It's nice to meet you."

"Nnggff."

"See, he likes you already." Bankotsu said with a smirk, then twisted her shoulders around to see Suikotsu. He was in his Band of Seven form, licking some blood off of his steel claws. A tint of bloodlust lingered in his eyes.

"You must be Suikotsu. I'm Kagome." she said with a nervous smile.

He only laughed evilly, making Kagome wish from the bottom of her soul he'd turn into the nice doctor she had heard about, and soon.

- - - - - -

The six brothers and Kagome sat around a fire Renkotsu had brewed up, eating some smoked boar. Bankotsu led the conversation by asking each of his brothers what they'd been up to. Then, his serious side kicked in. "So, how many jewel shards did you all acquire?"

"Three!" Jakotsu shouted, handing his comrade the three shards.

"Nn." Ginkotsu let out, a single shard landing in Bankotsu's palm.

"Two." Suikotsu and Mukotsu mentioned.

"Two." Renkotsu replied, handing him the shards.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She looked at Renkotsu oddly, staring at his chest. 'He's got more…Why would he lie?' she mused.

Renkotsu caught her stare and became nervous. 'Surely she can't tell I have more shards. After all, she doesn't _look _like a priestess.'

"Ah, so Big Brother, how many did you attain?" Renkotsu asked.

"Two."

"Ha! I got more than Big Brother!" Jakotsu exclaimed, cupping his hands over his cheeks.

"So, that's twelve all together. Great job everyone." Bankotsu praised.

Kagome still stared to Renkotsu, trying to count just how many jewel fragments there were. "Three." she whispered to herself.

Renkotsu's eyes shot wide open as he heard her mutter. Everyone simple turned their heads to her in curiosity. 'Damn! She CAN see them. Damn it! I need to do something before she gives me away.' Renkotsu started trying to think of a plan. "Kagome, I need you to help me…Gather more wood."

Bankotsu shifted his eyes suspiciously to Renkotsu, though he stayed silent.

"Oh, sure." Kagome said, wondering why he would ask her out of everyone else. Something didn't feel right. She looked hesitantly back to Bankotsu and saw him nod. She smiled and stood up, following Renkotsu.

After a few moments of walking, Kagome spotted some wood. "Here's a nice pile." she said, trying to break the tension between them.

"Yes, very nice." he said, not even paying attention to her words. He walked behind her and raised his arm up, his fingers flexed in a chopping position as he aimed for the neck. He swung down, though Kagome never felt the unknowing attack.

Renkotsu looked over to the person holding his arm in the air. "Uh, Big Brother. What are you doing--" he was cut off as he was twisted and slammed to the ground. He raised his head up, but Banryuu was against his neck threateningly.

Kagome jerked at all the commotion and whipped around.

"Kagome, how many _other _shards does he have?"

"Th-Three." she said softly.

"Heh, thought you could hide them from me did you?"

"No, Big Brother, I-I just forgot to give them to you. I was going to surprise you with how many I received!"

"Bankotsu, don't." said Kagome's silent voice, gaining a shocked expression from Bankotsu. "I'm sure he meant no harm, right Renkotsu?" she asked, glaring to the fallen mercenary.

Renkotsu nodded, though his neck movement was restricted by Bankotsu's halberd.

Bankotsu's teeth ground together. He didn't like the fact Renkotsu had betrayed him, and he didn't like the fact he tried to assault his love. But, he couldn't find it in him to go against her wish, so without remark, he withdrew his weapon. He walked next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her, walking her back to the campsite.

Renkotsu gripped his throat, appreciating the fact it was still there. 'Damn! I can't get to her without Bankotsu killing me first -- And even if I do eliminate her, Bankotsu will want my head for sure,' he contemplated, trying to figure out what to do as he stood to his full height.

"I can help you." said a strong, feminine voice.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: Well, sorry to keep you all waiting! Who does the voice belong to? NO, it is not a Mary-Sue or any other type of made-up character.**

**Did I leave a good cliffhanger? Yeah, I think so. Review lovelies!**

**OH, and THANKS SO MUCH to my new Beta for this story, kittyb78!**

**Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Leave a big, fat ole' comment and I'll make the next one longer. -Ami**


	9. Always

**Bankotsu and Kagome: Linked by Fate**

Chapter 9: Always

"_Kagome, how many other shards does he have?"_

"_Th-Three." she said softly._

"_Heh, thought you could hide them from me did you?"_

"_No, Big Brother, I-I just forgot to give them to you. I was going to surprise you with how many I received!"_

"_Bankotsu, don't." said Kagome's silent voice, gaining a shocked expression from Bankotsu. "I'm sure he meant no harm, right Renkotsu?" she asked, glaring to the fallen mercenary._

_Renkotsu nodded, though his neck movement was restricted by Bankotsu's halberd._

_Bankotsu's teeth ground together. He didn't like the fact Renkotsu had betrayed him, and he didn't like the fact he tried to assault his love. But, he couldn't find it in him to go against her wish, so without remark, he withdrew his weapon. He walked next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her, walking her back to the campsite._

_Renkotsu gripped his throat, appreciating the fact it was still there. 'Damn! I can't get to her without Bankotsu killing me first -- And even if I do eliminate her, Bankotsu will want my head for sure,' he contemplated, trying to figure out what to do as he stood to his full height._

"_I can help you." said a strong, feminine voice._

**- - - - - -**

Renkotsu returned to the campsite, joining the circle once again. He glanced over and saw Bankotsu was looking at him expectantly. "Oh, of course," he said and dug in his clothing, pulling out three jewel shards. "Here."

Bankotsu put the three with the other twelve, making fifteen total. His arm lazily hung around Kagome's shoulders as she tiredly leaned against him.

Her eyes drooped and after a moment, finally closed. All was quiet and the brothers were beginning to settle themselves into sleep. "Good night." she said softly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then laid down on the ground.

The only two up now were Bankotsu and Renkotsu. The fire-breather stared absent-mindedly at the flickering flames while the eldest of the Band of Seven's eyes burned holes into Renkotsu's skull.

He couldn't take his hateful glare away from Renkotsu. 'Heh, I'll be watching you all night.' he thought with a smirk.

Renkotsu wasn't the least bit concerned after the offer he had received from a woman. 'She will eliminate the girl for me in exchange for killing Naraku.'

-

_Crimson eyes appeared from the darkness, and a woman stepped forward. "I can help you." she spoke, a fan clung tightly in her grip. "Are you interested?"_

_Renkotsu looked at her with suspicion. "With what?" he inquired._

"_I can rid you of the troublesome girl, in exchange for the death of Naraku." she replied and walked forward slightly. "I will make my strike tomorrow night, so long as you can hold your end of the bargain."_

"_What is your name, woman." Renkotsu asked through a slight grin._

"_Kagura, wind sorceress" said the incarnation of Naraku. "Do we have a deal?"_

_He chuckled, his laugh filled with malice and venom. "Yes."_

-

Morning came soon after, and everyone was moving around excluding Kagome and Jakotsu. They were still sleeping on the ground near each other while the rest of the Band gathered their things.

Bankotsu walked over to the both of them. "Hey, wake up you two. We don't have all day."

Kagome groaned and sat up. "Morning already?" she asked groggily.

Jakotsu remained sleeping.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu shouted in an admonishing voice. No answer. He rolled his eyes and gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Owww! Big Brother, what'dya do that for!" he whined, rubbing his tender bruise.

Kagome stood to her feet and stretched her limbs, allowing a yawn to escape. "So where are we headed?" she asked.

Before Bankotsu could answer, he felt a large gust of wind sweep over the clearing. From a small tornado appeared Kagura.

Renkotsu's eyes immediately lit up in shock; he grew nervous. 'No! She wasn't supposed to come until tonight!' he thought.

Bankotsu stepped forward, Banryuu resting over his shoulder. "I'm assuming by the look on Renkotsu's face, you must be Kagura."

"Have we met before?" Kagura asked, spreading her fan in front of her lower face, masking her mouth.

'He _knows _about her?! Shit!' he thought, trying to gain some level of composure.

"No, but I caught your performance last night. Very good act, making a deal with him." Bankotsu said through a smirk.

"Huh. It was no act, I plan to follow through with my end. It doesn't involve your death, merely the girl's. However, I can make an exception if you wish to die so quickly." Kagura said, emphasizing her last word while swing her fan down. "Dance of Blades!" he shouted, and luminescent blue blades shot from her fan.

Bankotsu countered it with his massive halberd, easily deflecting them. "Is that so? Well then come and get me!" he replied and charged toward her, swinging his comrade.

Kagura jumped back, and the two began battle.

Kagome was confused, along with everyone else excluding Renkotsu. "Why is she randomly fighting him?" she wondered quietly.

Renkotsu shifted his eyes over to Kagome. She needed to be eliminated. She was a threat, and he could take her with one good knock to the temple. Damn it! He couldn't do it with everyone watching! Could he?

Shouts like "Dance of the Dragon!" and "Evil bitch!" could be heard from the ruckus as Jakotsu stood idly by. "Hey, Renkotsu, you know that woman?" she shouted to him.

Renkotsu shook his head. "No." he lied. 'What can I do? I can run…No…Damn!' he continued debating within himself. He stood still as he made up his mind. He pulled a dagger from his sleeve and looked over to Kagome. "Arrrrrghhh!" he yelled as he ran over to her and aimed it downward to her. The clang of metal was heard, nothing like the spurting of blood Renkotsu imagined.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly in fear, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see red in front of her. "Inu…Inuyasha?"

"Heh, can't do anything without me, can ya?" rang his cocky voice and he threw Renkotsu back.

Bankotsu paused and looked over. He saw someone he did not like…Even a little. 'Bastard.' he thought.

Kagura felt a tightening in her heart, and she clutched her chest with her hand. 'D-Damn that…Naraku…He's been…Watching me-e.' she thought in pain. She reached up and pulled a feather from her hair and threw it down, thus causing a larger feather to appear. She hopped on it and it flew her away.

Bankotsu failed to notice this. He walked over to his group. "Hey - What's going on!"

Inuyasha turned and looked to Bankotsu. "Doing something you should have - Protecting Kagome."

Bankotsu looked over to Renkotsu who lay on the floor in pain. He looked back over to Inuyasha. He smirked. "Heh, thanks."

**- - - - - -**

Inuyasha and Bankotsu stood next to each other, watching Kagome in the distance as she laid out a picnic cloth on the ground.

"So, you really…Love Kagome." Inuyasha stated awkwardly.

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah." he answered shortly. "You do, too."

"Heh. I guess you're not the bastard I thought you were." the half-demon added.

"Like wise." the mercenary shorted.

Inuyasha sighed. "Take good care of her."

"Don't worry -- I will. I wouldn't do any harm to her." He'd _always _take good care of her.

Silence sat in between the two as they both stared blankly at the woman they loved. It was a matter of one week that one man attained her, and one man lost her.

**- - - - - -**

**Dear Readers,**

**Wow, has it been too long or has it been too long? 3 months! So sorry everyone, but I was extremely busy. Yes, this IS the story's end. Yes, I know it was rushed, but would you rather I just never finish it trying to get every last detail in, or post it as is. Be satisfied readers, for I love you so.**

**Uhm, review if you like, but it's your choice. I have a poll up on what type of story to do next (after I finish my others). Go vote, would ya?**

**Much Love,**

**Ami**


End file.
